


¿Vale la pena?

by UchihaNaruBK24



Series: Fourteen ways to love you [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale-centric, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaNaruBK24/pseuds/UchihaNaruBK24
Summary: Derek disfrutaba de su soledad.O por lo menos así era.Ahora Stiles se ha colado en su vida tan profundo qué, nada de lo que hacía antes lo hace sentir bien.





	¿Vale la pena?

**Author's Note:**

> Este Drabble es parte de una serie que tendrá en total 14 partes, ninguna parte tendrá relación con la anterior y es completamente Sterek. Es por eso que la serie se llama 14 maneras de amarte, porque serán 14 drabbles, oneshots, viñetas, etc.
> 
> Hace mucho quería hacer esto, estoy emocionada! Por fin me decidí!  
> Espero que les guste!

**¿Vale la pena?  
UchihaNaru **

A Derek aún le costaba creer lo muy enamorado que estaba de Stiles.

Él era una persona difícil y siempre había sido celoso de su privacidad; incluso mucho antes de lo sucedido con su familia Derek siempre había sido así. A él le agradaba pasar las tardes leyendo cualquier libro acostado en el sofá de su loft, adoraba dormir a sus anchas sobre su cama hasta medio día y hacer ejercicio por las mañanas o madrugadas o en cualquier hora que a él se le antojara.

 

Así que sí, Derek disfrutaba de su soledad.

O por lo menos así era. 

 

Ahora Stiles se ha colado en su vida tan profundo qué, nada de lo que hacía antes lo hace sentir bien. Ahora Derek no puede leer sin tener a Stiles haciendo sus deberes en el suelo al lado del sofá, no puede dormir sin el cuerpo del castaño entre sus brazos y no le agrada hacer ejercicio sin sentir a Stiles mirándolo con deseo mal reprimido.

 

Hace seis meses, después de Gerard y el kanima, Derek se encontró buscando a Stiles, y Stiles a Derek. Hace seis meses las verdaderas sonrisas aparecieron, reír ya no resultaba tan difícil e idealizar una vida con un final feliz ya no era tan descabellado. Y comenzaron una relación, porque la atracción siempre estuvo ahí y el cariño nació poco a poco después de las tardes de películas, las cenas con el sheriff y las noches de béisbol.

 

Habían descubierto que se merecían el uno al otro.

 

A Derek no le importa que sus días ya no fuesen iguales, que sus momentos ahora fuesen compartidos, que su privacidad ahora también le perteneciese a Stiles.

 

Lo valía.

Cada momento que pasaba con su pequeño manojo de nervios lo valía.

 

Todo lo que alguna vez tuvo _no era nada_ si lo comparaba con poder ver todos los días esos ojos mirándolo con cariño, esas sonrisas tímidas que sólo él sabía provocar, esos sonrojos tiernos, esos lunares que parecían dibujar constelaciones en la piel cremosa de Stiles.

 

Derek había aprendido a atesorar cada momento que pasaba con el castaño sin importar si eran buenos o malos, todos y cada uno de los momentos que vivían juntos, eran especiales.

 

Así que si, Derek no podía creer lo _muy enamorado_ que estaba de Stiles.

Y tal vez no podría creérselo pronto, después de todo, vivió muchos años pensando que no merecía ser feliz.

 

Pero, pasos pequeños, Hale.

Correr antes de caminar no era buena idea sin importar si has descubierto que tu _compañero_ es la misma persona que adoras mirar por las noches dormir a tu lado, sin importar que sabes que están destinados a estar juntos en esta vida y otras más.

 

Así que, paciencia, Derek.

Por ahora, sabes que lo vale, Stiles lo vale, y tal vez, dentro de unos meses más, el momento perfecto aparecerá…

 

Y el anillo escondido en tu cómoda encontrará su lugar.  


End file.
